elemental_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Great Tree Arc
This article is not finished If you have information to donate to this page, please do share! Return to the list of elements The Great Tree Arc is one of the most powerful, OP, and rare elements in the game. The element is related to nature and environmental attacks. The attacks are mainly based off of lava or growing plants at extreme speed only to be burned by lava to become a weapon. This arc has been changed over time and has improved as well. Very powerful in close combat and leads to quick kills for opposing players. This arc is more of a one-on-one element than a group infiltrator element. Statistics * From the game ** Damage : Medium Amount ** Defense : Medium Amount ** Speed: : Medium Amount * From the players: ** Damage : ** Defense : ** Speed : Abilities ''Level 1 - Linear Explosion'' A Great Tree Arc symbol appears and red bursts of lava come out of the symbol in a straight line back to back. Burst Damage is applied to this move. This move has a decent range and the damage it deals is heavy. It is similar to Formula 64 from Amaterasu because of the attacks when they both go in a straight line. it usually lands 2 hits making the total damage thirty. Damage: 15 (arc) every hit. ''Level 15 - Chain Burst'' The Arc symbol spreads from the user's feet to cover the ground around it. Whoever is within the symbol is impaled by three thick brown branches coming up from the ground. Lava or fire then crawls up the branches till it reaches the opposing character thus dealing damage. This is a stun move and the chances of getting out of this trap is never. This exposes most of the opposing character's weak parts since most are helpless when impaled. They are forced to face one direction so they are unable to attack towards you. Unless they have a stun move similar to Chain Burst or a move that damages their surrounding (Formula 35, Dragon Spin, Hell's Offering, etc.), they cannot deal as much damage to you as they would on the ground. Damage: 40 (arc) ''Level 50 - Tree Shield (Old Move / Deleted)'' This move generates a large, spiked shield around you which is almost impenetrable and cannot be escaped most of the time from within. Most moves cannot get through this shield. It can only be accessed if you managed to get into the hole made at the top by jumping or flying. Though it is spiked, it does not deal damage to those who touch it. This shield is more of protection than attack. It was considered useless since it didn't have a purpose other than trapping yourself inside and was later changed to something more damaging. ''Level 50 - Spikes Dance (Updated Move)'' This move is related to the Earth Ability: Spikes Avalanche where spikes protrude from the floor in one direction. But in this move, spikes appear randomly around the character. This is less protective than Tree Shield but deals damage to those who touch the spikes. With this move, you create an obstacle course for your enemies. If they attempt to get near you, they will come at you with lower health than what they intended to fight you with.